CORE B: GENETICS CORE The purpose of this Core is to provide support for transgenic mouse and zebrafish research. This Core will facilitate current NINDS-funded research and stimulate synergistic Interactions between diverse Investigators using different animal model systems. This support will benefit all investigators by subsidizing costs and providing advanced genome editing services and aquaculture services. The Genetics Core has two components, each with its own faculty Director. I. Transgenic Mice Core Overview The aim of this Core is to support the development of novel mouse models that will facilitate NINDS-funded researchers and stimulate synergistic interactions between Pis in the OSU Neuroscience Center. Because the Core will subsidize the cost of making transgenic and knockout mice, it will support new investigators to develop mouse models which otherwise could be cost prohibitive. This support will be provided by subsidizing costs of generating transgenic and knockout mouse lines and subsidizing the per diems during the initial expansion and characterization phase of the mouse line. Over the 4.5 years of the grant 43 transgenic mice were generated using Core Support benefiting four Pis (Oberdick, Burghes, Obrietan, Yoon). This Core component was cited in twelve papers and led to two new R01s. The projected need for the renewal is forty two transgenics and ten knock outs benefiting ten Pis. Thus, this is a valued, productive Core.